Raven little sis
by bubblesara
Summary: a girl shows up at the teen titans tower claiming to be ravens sister how will every one react to her?
1. Default Chapter

Ok if you are reading this then you are  
  
1. bored  
  
2. would like to read the story.  
  
3. or you really just have nothing to do.  
  
you know that a disclaimer is some thing I have to do. so let me just get it over with. I  
  
OWN NOTHING! MY MOM EVEN OWNS ME; SO I RELLY OWN NOTHING!  
  
first try on a story. so be as honest as you can.  
  
sum: Raven meets her step sister. As she gets to Know her the boy are trying to get close  
  
to her. How will Raven react.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"no, noooooooooo get a way from me! No leve me alone." The woman yelled  
  
" No I will have you , and you will have me child!" Trigon said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Mom? MOM! Mom where are you?" Sara yelled  
  
" I'm right here. Know relax you know how you react to emotions." Her mother replied.  
  
" Mom ?"  
  
"Yes "  
  
" do I have a sister?" Sara questioned  
  
" Yes, you do. A step sister to be exact. Why?" Her Mom asked.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
yes I know it not long, just tell me what you think  
  
I will make longer and better chapters  
  
later. 


	2. 2

Raven little sis  
  
you know that a disclaimer is some thing I have to do. so let me just get it  
  
over with. I OWN NOTHING! MY MOM EVEN OWNS ME; SO I RELLY  
  
OWN NOTHING!  
  
At the T tower  
  
"Raven, RAVEN! If you don't get your sorry Little butt down here for breakfast I'm going  
  
to send Star to give you some of her sad pudding(sp). "Robin  
  
commanded.  
  
" All right I'm coming. You don't have to threaten me. "Raven yelled as  
  
she walked down the stairs.  
  
" Yes I did for some reason, that is the only way to get you down here.  
  
What's up Raven, is something wrong?" Robin said  
  
Raven just looked at him. she was lost for words.  
  
Flash back  
  
"MOM? Where are you? No mom don't go. How am I going to go on  
  
with out you ? Where will I live? Who will take care of me ? Who going  
  
to help me with me powers?" Sara questioned as she cried over the  
  
loss of her mom.  
  
"Sara honey, look at me, go to Jump City, and there you will need to  
  
find your sister Raven. Honey don't forget promise me you wont  
  
forget.'" her mother asked.  
  
End of flash back  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Hay Raven, RAVEN, RAVEN ,RAVEN, HELO IS THERE ANYONE IN  
  
THERE?" bb shouted  
  
" Yes, I'm here." said Raven.  
  
" Good we were getting sacred friend Raven." Stare said as the  
  
sacredness was leveling her face," NEVER DO THAT A AGINE !"  
  
"Raven do you mind tell us why you just blanket out." Robin asked  
  
" I was just remembering something" Raven said" Robin I need to talk  
  
to you alone."  
  
"OK" Robin said as her followed her to the roof.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
thank you to the people who review! ILOVE YOU! I like reviews just be as honest as  
  
you can.  
  
Raven 16  
  
Robin16  
  
Cy 16  
  
Bb 15  
  
Terra 15  
  
Star 16  
  
Sara 15power : to control water and make snow, ice ,and rain!  
  
If you want me to change her power tell me! 


	3. 3

I NEED YOUR HELP!  
  
I NEED YOU TO HELP TO PICK CUPULES!  
  
Disclaimer: WHY DO YOU REMINDME ? DO YOU NOT LIKE ME? WHUT DID I  
  
DO? I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITAN IF I DID  
  
THERE WOULD BE A NEW EPISODE!  
  
THANKYOU  
  
Chubbymonkey  
  
Krazy4Robin  
  
Raventhedarkgoddess  
  
ON THE ROOOF  
  
**************************************  
  
"Robin, I had a ummmmm a vision, about my sister." Raven said with a pleading look in  
  
her eyes.  
  
"You have a sister?" said a very stunned Robin  
  
"LOOK I JUST FOUND OUT! AND SHE IS MY ½ SISTER, OK! She is head here  
  
because her mom just died so I was just wondering if it is all right if she crashes here for  
  
a little while? Rav asked  
  
"That's cool with me," robin said, "just check with the anthers ok."  
  
"Thank you robin"  
  
"Rav, you know any thing is cool with me. All you have to do is ask" Raven raised her  
  
eyebrow in disagreement . "Ok, all most any thing."  
  
"That's more like it." Raven said in her motioned voice  
  
"hay!"  
  
"Robin hay is for the horse not the bird." Raven said with a half smile on.  
  
"Umm Raven, do you think we should go back down before the guy start getting  
  
suspicious." Robin suggested .  
  
"Ok, that sounds good."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
inside the tower  
  
"BB we are going to get a pizza with meet on it not tofu." Cy argued  
  
"I do not eat meet." BB explained  
  
"I suggest we get a mint frosting pizza!" Star exclaimed  
  
"How about we just get 5 different pizzas." Robin suggested as he and Rav came in the  
  
room.  
  
"Sounds good to me." said Cy  
  
"I will order it!" Star suggested  
  
"I need to go meditate." Raven pointed out. "I will be in my room."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% #hours later  
  
"I can not eat a nether bite" said a very stuffed BB.  
  
"You got that right boy." Cyborg mocked  
  
"I do not see why Best Boy and Cyborg have eaten all of there 3 pizzas." Star  
  
exclaimed.  
  
"I don't think they do ether Star." Robin said  
  
Just then the doorbell rings. 


	4. 4 Sara

A/n : I need couples!!!!!!! I got only Two  
  
reviews And they where different! So I need  
  
more so I can choose! Thank you!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Then the door bell rang  
  
"Heeeeelllllllllllloooooooooooooo there hot stuff "BB said expecting  
  
anther pizza.  
  
"Hi?" said then Girl with short blonde hair dressed in black with a  
  
purple cloak "I must have the wrong house! Sorry!"  
  
"Hey! Who are you looking for, maybe I can help!" Beast boy  
  
suggested  
  
"Well on that case, I'm Sara, but call me NC !"  
  
"I'm Beast Boy, but you can call me BB!"  
  
"Nice to meet you BB!"  
  
"And nice to meet you NC! So Who are you looking for?"  
  
"I'm looking for my sister Raven! Do you know her?"  
  
"Do I know Raven, we only live together!"  
  
"You live with my sister?"  
  
"Yes as so do Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Terra! We are all  
  
roommates!"  
  
"HEY BB WHUT IN THE WROLD IS TAKEING YOUR GREEN BUTT SO  
  
LONG?"CY yelled from up stairs.  
  
"CY, I'm only talking to Ravens Sister!!" BB yelled back  
  
"TO WHO?" Cy said as he came down  
  
"To me , Hi I'm Sara"  
  
"ROBIN GET DOWN HER WE NEED YOU!" Cy yelled  
  
IF you do not get the story tell me and I will help  
  
A/n: I need couples!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I need couples!!!!!!!! I need  
  
couples!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I need couples!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I need  
  
couples!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I need couples!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I need  
  
couples!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I need couples!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Sorry!

I'm sorry I have not updated for a very long time and i will state agine.

My computer crach so i had to get a new one and it has no sell cheak so sorry for my spelling.

if you are able to forgive me i will write.


	6. who are you

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans. You can toss what ever you like at me but I will not say other wise.

thank you for reviewing Phillip the Nickel,raven78, cindycindy549, yellowlightning

Robin rolled his eyes the last thing he need. "you guy are so dead if this is not the most important thing in the world right now, and no a fight about meat and tofu dose not count bb."

Robin walk down the stairs to his surprise to see that in the door way was a girl who looked no older then 15 drenched, and creating a puddle on the floor.

"Hi my name is Sara. I looking for Raven ,I really need to talk to her!"

"See Robin this was important." bb said satisfaction written all over his face

"….my name is robin . I'm the leader of the teen Titans . May I ask way you need to see Raven?"

Sara eyes were suddenly filled with tears. "my mom died ,my dad is this evil guy and raven is my only family I got now so can I please her ."

"Robin how dare you make her cry now the whole t tower is going to explode she's Ravens sis." bb shouted while wrapping a comforting arm around Sara.

"Fine you can go see Raven she upstairs." Robin said motioning up words .

Upstairs

"Oh wow friend raven look the night sky has darkened." star said

"Star its no big it called rain." Raven said looking up from her book

"Raven I would like to experience this rain. would you please accompany me out side?" star said jumping up and down like a mad man.

Just then the girls heard bb voice rise "Robin how dare you make her cry now the whole t tower is going to explode she's Ravens sis."

Raven was stunned, her sis. raven knew that that vision was real, but she had not anticipated on the arrival of the girl to be so soon. Raven had know clue what to do. This was going to be the first time she was going to meet this girl, her sister. Raven slowly put down her book and walked to the door way peering down the stairs she saw her.

reviwe


End file.
